The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, by which it is possible to unify the paper types of papers of printed matters.
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as a multifunctional peripheral, a copy machine, and a printer, there are various technologies for detecting the paper type of a paper (a sheet material) and utilizing it for image formation. As one example of these technologies, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus that identifies a paper type of each paper feeding stage by using a media sensor. In this apparatus, the type of a paper material is not set by a user, but is automatically detected in the image forming apparatus and an optimal mode is determined.